Tze Chun
| DOB=March 20, 1980 | birthplace=Chicago, Illinois, USA | IMDb=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2309735/ }} Tze Chun (born Tze-ngo Chun) is an award-winning American film director and writer. Biography 'Films' 'Feature Films' ''Children of Invention His debut feature film, ''Children of Invention, premiered at the 2009 Sundance Film Festival, screened at over 50 film festivals, won 17 festival awards including 8 Grand Jury or Best Narrative Feature prize including "Best Narrative Feature" at the Newport International Film Festival, the Independent Film Festival Boston, the Los Angeles Asian Pacific Film Festival (where the cast won a Special Jury Prize in New Talent to Watch in Acting), the San Diego Asian Film Festival, and the San Francisco Asian American Film Festival, as well as "Emerging Filmmaker Awards" from the Hawaii International Film Festival and the DC Asian Pacific American Film Festival. The film was also released theatrically in 8 cities, on DVD, and on VOD in 2010. The film was also praised by critics, with Manohla Dargis of The New York Times saying that the film was a "fine feature debut...while the politics are there, you might be too busy choking back tears to notice" and the Los Angeles Times also called it "wonderful...absorbing, deftly played", Variety called it "urgent, artful...austerely poetic" and USA Today's Claudia Puig said, "I loved this movie. I can't remember when I have loved a movie quite as much as this one." ''Cold Comes the Night In 2012, Chun wrapped principal photography on ''Cold Comes the Night (formerly "Eye of Winter"), which he co-wrote with Oz Perkins and Nick Simon. The film stars Bryan Cranston (Breaking Bad), Alice Eve (Star Trek Into Darkness), Logan Marshall-Green (Prometheus), Ursula Parker, and Leo Fitzpatrick. Frequent producer and collaborator Mynette Louie produced the film. 'Short Films' Chun has also directed numerous short films, including Windowbreaker, a selection of the 2007 Sundance Film Festival. Other short films directed by Chun include the World War II set Back to the Front (2006), Document (2006), about a writer whose girlfriend goes into a coma, Cold Feet, Wet Dreams, and the Kitchen Sink (2007), and a sci-fi short entitled Silver Sling (2010), set in a polarized economy of the near future where corporations offer subsidies to their high-ranking female employees to pay for chemically accelerated surrogate births. 'Television Work and Writing' Chun was also one of the staff writers for the ABC television series Cashmere Mafia, starring Lucy Liu. Chun was hired for the show based on his and writing partner Mike Weiss' original pilot, Getting in Good, a tongue-in-cheek drama set in the highly competitive world of Manhattan private school admissions. Chun also recently sold a spec pilot to The CW that Dan Jinks is currently producing. In 2014, he was hired to write for ABC's Once Upon a Time. 'Accolades' In 2007, Chun was named one of the "25 New Faces of Independent Film" by Filmmaker Magazine. In 2009, Chun received the Puma Emerging Filmmaker Award at the 2009 Hawaii International Film Festival and the George C. Lin Emerging Filmmaker Award at the DC Asian Pacific American Film Festival. He also received the "Visionary Award" from the Austin Asian American Film Festival. In 2011, Chun was named as an United States Artists (USA) Fellow, specifically an USA Rockefeller Fellow. 'Visual Art' Chun is also a painter and visual artist. He has commissioned private portraits in cities such as New York and Los Angeles, is represented by CVZContemporary Gallery in SoHo, and also painted the original artwork for the poster of the Oscar nominated feature film starring Ryan Gosling, Half Nelson directed by Ryan Fleck, as well as the children's book drawings that are also used in the film. During Comic-Con 2010 in San Diego, it was announced that Will Eisner's groundbreaking graphic novel A Contract With God will be adapted into a feature film, with Chun directing one of the story's four chapters. ''Once Upon a Time'' writing credits The following is a list of episodes of Once Upon a Time that credit Chun as their writer. *"Shattered Sight" (4.10) [[Scott Nimerfro]] *"Heart of Gold" (4.17) [[Scott Nimerfro]] *"The Bear and the Bow" (5.06) [[Andrew Chambliss]] *"Broken Heart" (5.10) [[Dana Horgan]] *"Our Decay" (5.16) [[Dana Horgan]] Category:Writers